The Demon in the house
by katty12
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a series of missing people in a abandoned house in Richardson, Texas. They meet Alex, a mute boy, who seems to be following them. what does he have to hide? and what does he know? omc, oc. No spoilers  so far  R&R Appreciated


My first Supernatural story... enjoy

* * *

><p>'Watch it!'<p>

'Ssshh aren't we suppose to be quiet, you know since were breaking and entering.'

'Shut up, bitch.'

'Jerk.'

The usually quiet street in Richardson street, Texas was broken by the sound of loud whispers and the sudden wakening of the neighbourhood dogs, the cause of this came from two young men, one was halfway through a broken window while the other was flashing a torch around to make sure no one was watching them.

'See what you did, you woke up them damn dogs!' said the man hanging out of the window, grabbing the bag from the other before disappearing into the house.

'What I did. You started it.' said the other, before he too climbed through the window.

Now this unusual sight was not seen by anyone, not the neighbours who came out to quieten their dogs or the people driving the cars that drove past the house every few minutes. No it was not seen by anyone but a few minutes later someone else slowly crept down the side of the same house, walked up to the same window and climbed in, without the waking the dogs or being caught by the neighbours.

Now you may be wondering, 'what on earth is going in that house?' or, 'why on earth don't they just use the door?' well the answers are very simple. But by telling you I will just ruin the story so you will just have to read to find out, won't you.

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXXxXx

2 days earlier...

'So what exactly are we here for.' Said a young man leaning against the driver door of a black Impala, watch the other man look over a map.

Looking up the man stood, flicking long bangs out of his eyes and staring at the other man with a look of exasperation, ` Seriously I explained it to you not two hours ago, Dean seriously do you ever listen?'

'Shut up Sammy, it 'ain't my fault you told me before I had my coffee. Now. Explain.' Said Dean smirking, taking a exaggerate drink of his coffee.

Staring for a second Sam sighed before turning back to the map, '4 weeks ago, Allen Cooper, aged 16 walked home from his friends house, didn't make it home, witnesses says they saw him walk into an abandoned house on the same street as his friends house. Police checked the place top to bottom, no body, no signs of struggle nothing.'

'So, Sam doesn't mean anything to us, could of gotten kidnapped or something, doesn't really sound like our kind of gig.'

'Yeah, but two weeks ago neighbours around the abandoned house have complained of strange noises and lights in the house. Some girl walking her dog said that she smelt rotten eggs as she walked past and said she was certain she saw someone in the window. There has also been another missing case in the same street, Ginny Martin also 16 she went missing two weeks ago.' Looking up he saw Deans expression, ' Come on Dean, you know that something not normal is going on here.'

Dean watched him for a second before sighing, 'Fine, s'not like we have anything else to do any way, but first things first. '

'What?'

'We need to find a cafe or a McDonalds or something.' Dean said with a wink, stretching before getting in the car and starting the engine.

Sam smiled and closed up the map before sitting in the passenger seat.

They sat in silence for a while Sam flicking through their dads journal, while Dean drove, occasionally tapping his fingers against the wheel to an unheard rhythm. Finally they passed through a small town and found a small cafe.

Grinning Dean pulled the car outside of the cafe before turning off the car.

'Look man! They have apple pie.'

Snorting Sam got out of the car, watching his brother warily as he practically bounce out of the car, 'Yeah, that nice Dean.' Sam looked around the street seeing some children chase each other on the other side of the road and a mother pushing her child in a pram.

'Sasquash c'mon. Pie!' Dean turned around and was in the cafe before Sam started moving round the car, amused as he watched Dean through the window practically begging the poor waitress for apple pie.

Suddenly he stumbled to the side as someone banged into him quickly he grabbed the person before they could hit the ground on reflex.

'Shit sorry. Are you alright?' Sam said quickly, looking over the person for injuries, who he realised was a young man, probably sixteen with slightly curly black hair and green eyes, which at the moment were blinking at how close their faces where.

'Ah sorry. Again.' Sam said, chuckling nervously before setting the kid on his feet and stepping out of his personal space.

Smiling up at him the kid nervously fixed the collar hoodie before nodding his head eye wide as he watched Sam with a shocked expression. Sam watched him, curious about the kid's silence. 'Ah, my name's Sam.' He reached out his hand to the boy in front of him , trying to get a word out of him, anything.

Watching him silently the kid looked at his hand for a moment before stuffing his hand in his pocket, and producing a small notebook and a pen. Scribbling on it he passed it to Sam with a nervous smile.

_Alex _

Sam looked up in time to see Alex walking past him and around the corner, disappearing from sight.

'Sammy, whats taking you so long?' Dean shouted from the door of the cafe looking suspiciously from Sam to where Alex disappeared at.

'Nothing.' Sam said stuffing the paper in his pocket and walking toward Dean, 'I hope you left some pie for me.'

* * *

><p>yeah... read and review...<p> 


End file.
